Harry Potter and the Quidditch Challenge
by FlamingPumpkin
Summary: Harry returns to school in Year 5, and a special event is going on, but is the event covering up for something, and is there more to a battle on Christmas than what is known?
1. Owls

Harry Potter and the Quidditch Challenge  
  
Information-this is written like a normal Harry Potter book by J.K. Rowling. Takes place during Year 5.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters, places, etc. I do own the title and the situations I put the characters in. SO DON'T COPY MY IDEAS!!!!  
  
Please r/r- constructive criticism only please. Don't flame please, cause its not cool to flame, it might start a fire!^_^  
  
Now, LET THE STORY BEGIN!  
  
Chapter 1: Owls Harry Potter sat at his desk. He had just finished the special essay Snape had given him, '100 reasons not to poke a werewolf in the eye'. He had gotten the assignment on the last class at the end of his 4th year at Hogwarts. "Potter! Weasley! Put those away!" Snape had barked. Harry and Ron were having a battle between to Chocolate Frogs. They were hopping around in an arena made of Harry and Ron's books. "Now I want Potter to write me an essay '100 reasons not to poke a werewolf in the eye.' And Weasley to write 'Why to never throw a flaming pumpkin at a dragon'". Snape had said at the end of class. Harry had thought this was highly unfair, because he was convinced after Reason #1 to not poke a werewolf. He looked at the clock. 5:00. Harry realized that he had been 15 for five whole hours now. He looked at the calendar. July 31st. He got up and opened his window. Harry was startled. There was a large flock of owls flying to 4 Privet Drive. First came a barn owl, followed by Hedwig, another barn owl, Errol, Pigwidgeon, and finally a large toucan-type bird. He took the letter from the first barn owl and it flew off. There was a card. Harry opened it and a beam of white light just missed his ear and hit one of Dudley's old books, giving it large tentacles. Harry knew who it had to be from. Malfoy, his arch enemy. Cursing Malfoy, he opened the package Hedwig had. There was a box of Chocolate Frogs and a letter. He opened the letter and read: Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy the Chocolate Frogs, but don't make them fight anymore, or you may get another essay to write! Well, I'm going to Ron's after Diagon Alley next week. I expect he'll ask you to come. I hope to see you then! Love, Hermione Harry put the letter and the box of chocolates on his desk and went to the other barn owl. It had a thick envelope and a package.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Please note that the new school year will begin on September 1st. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station at eleven o'clock. Also, a special event will take place this year for 5th years and above. Also note that the Quidditch season will again be cancelled. Yours Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall  
  
He then opened the package. Inside, there was a letter and some treacle fudge. He put the fudge on his desk and read the letter:  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday! Hope the Muggles are treatin you right. See you this year Hagrid  
  
He put the letter away and went to Errol. He had a big birthday cake and a note from Mrs. Weasley saying: 'Happy Birthday, Harry!'.  
  
Pigwidgeon had a letter:  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday! D'you think you can meet us in Diagon Alley next week? You can stay here until school too! Write back with your answer! Ron  
  
He went to the last bird and found a birthday cake and a letter.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoy the cake. I won't say where I am, but I'm safe and I think the Ministry is lightening up on the security. Sirius  
  
Harry picked up his quill and began to write replies:  
  
Dear Hermione, Thanks for the Chocolate Frogs! I'm gonna meet you in Diagon Alley. See you then! Love, Harry  
  
Ron, Yeah, I can come. I'll take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. Thanks to you guys for the cake. See you then! Harry  
  
Sirius, Thanks for the cake! If you need me, I'll be at Diagon Alley next week and then my friend Ron's house. Harry  
  
Harry put his cakes, candy and letters under his bed. Finally, the morning that he was going to leave arrived. He put all his books, quills, parchment, Hedwig's now empty cage, and his cakes and letters into his trunk and slipped out the door of The Dursley's House. He sat his trunk down on the curb, pulled out his wand, and waved it in the street. Suddenly, the triple-decker Knight Bus pulled up to the curb. The young conductor came out. "Hello There! Where ya want to go?" "London" Harry replied. "Righto!" the conductor answered. They heaved Harry's trunk up the stairs and under a bed. "Where to go in London?" the conductor asked. "Diagon Alley" Harry replied  
  
A/N- Well, I have lots more chapters to go, so don't worry. It's going to get A LOT better.  
  
Preview of Chapter 2-  
  
Harry left Flourish and Blotts and headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He stopped to read a sign in the window. Attention Customers: Please note that we have opened a new branch in Hogsmeade to meet the needs of the special event at Hogwarts this year. "Hey, you!" a voice called. Harry turned around.  
  
Chapter 2-Back to Diagon Alley-COMING SOON 


	2. Back to Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Quidditch Challenge  
  
Information-this is written like a normal Harry Potter book by J.K. Rowling. Takes place during Year 5.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters, places, etc. I do own the title and the situations I put the characters in. SO DON'T COPY MY IDEAS!!!!  
  
Please r/r- constructive criticism only please. Don't flame please, cause its not cool to flame, it might start a fire!^_^  
  
Now, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!!  
  
Chapter 2-Back to Diagon Alley The Knight Bus pulled up to the run-down Leaky Cauldron. Harry rented Room 9 while the conductor took Harry's Trunk to the room.  
  
After looking around his room, Harry thanked the conductor and went back into the small courtyard. He tapped the third brick from the left with his wand and entered Diagon Alley through the archway.  
  
Harry's first stop was Flourish and Blotts. He pulled out his booklist. "Can I help you?" asked the salesman. "Yeah, I need 'The Standard Book of Spells, Garde 5'." "Is that all?" asked the man. "Yeah." Harry replied.  
  
Harry left Flourish and Blotts and headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He stopped to read a sign in the window. Attention Customers Please note that we have opened a branch in Hogsmeade to meet the needs of the special event at Hogwarts this year. "Hey, you!" a voice called. Harry turned around. The speaker was dressed in black robes and a hood. "Yeah, you, Harry Potter!" he called. Harry walked over. "I have something for you" the man said. "Here" He handed Harry an envelope. Harry opened it. Inside was. "A CHECK FOR 5000 GALLEONS!!!!!" Harry cried in surprise. "I think you'll find that useful this year at Hogwarts." The man said, and he walked away.  
  
Harry was confused. He slipped the envelope into his pocket. He went back to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He noticed a new display.  
  
The Hailstorm From the makers of The Firebolt comes The Hailstorm. With acceleration of 120 mph and built-in brakes, The Hailstorm is far superior to its Firebolt brother.  
  
Harry stood in awe of the broom, thinking he could buy it, but the man had said the money would be useful at Hogwarts.  
  
After three days at Diagon Alley, Ron's family showed up as well as Hermione. They spent an afternoon buying school supplies and then went back to the parlor at the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley lit a fire in the grate, and Ron, followed by George, Fred, Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire, yelled "The Burrow!" and disappeared. Harry was last. He threw Floo Powder into the fire, yelled "The Burrow!" and watched the parlor be torn away and eventually be replaced by the Weasley's kitchen. Ginny and Ron were at the table. Fred and George were reading their school letters(they were entering their 7th and final year at Hogwarts). "They've set up a Floo Connection to Platform 9 3/4 this year, Harry." Said Mr. Weasley. Finally, the last night of his stay at the Weasley's came. Like the year before, Mrs. Weasley cooked a huge dinner. Percy came out of his room only to eat and then rushed back upstairs. Harry hadn't told anyone about the check for 5,000 galleons, but he had cashed the check at Gringotts on the last day at Diagon Alley. Now a large sack full of gole took up most of the bottom of his trunk. The next morning, at 10:45 the whole crowd lined up at the fireplace with the trunks. One by one, the Weasleys and finally Hermione and Harry stepped into the fire and yelled "Platform 9 ¾!" and disappeared. Harry shot out into a small room. The only things in here were the fireplace, a couch and a door. He opened the door and joined the Weasleys. They were standing in front of the Hogwarts Express. Ron, Harry, and Hermione found an empty compartment at the front of the train. They leaned out the window and waved good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and then watched them Disapparate. During the trip, they discussed the special event they heard about in the school letters. When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, they took the familiar trip up to the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the Great Hall to watch the sorting.  
  
Well, thats Ch.2. I've already written up to chapter 5 and its a lot better by Ch. 4.  
  
Chapter 3 Preview---- Finally the day of the first Hogsmeade visit came. He snuck out before the rest of the school and went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He sold his firebolt there, making his money total 6,000 Galleons. Harry was pleased to hear that he would get a discount on everything he bought because he was customer #1 since the store opened.  
  
Chapter 3-The Quidditch Challenge COMING SOON! 


End file.
